This invention relates to auxiliary implement mounts. When using a tractor, the operator often desires to use more than one implement at a time. Hitching the first implement to the tractor can usually be accomplished easily because of the standardization of mounting mechanisms. However, mounting an auxiliary implement is not so easy because no standardization exists. Because of the differing sizes, shapes and positions of the tool bar, necessitated by varying functions that the first implement must perform, a flexible mounting mechanism is required. The flexible mechanism must allow easy and quick secure mounting to various faces of the tool bar.
The auxiliary implement mount must also allow some vertical movement to the implement in case the auxiliary implement hits a rock or other obstacle. The allowed vertical movement would permit the implement to rise over the obstacle while continuing its forward movement. However, the implement must also be forced downward and tilted at a proper angle to perform its function (such as harrowing).